Izzaria Plentworth ( Izzaria Cerise )
Izzaria Plentworth (いざりゃ ぷれんすをうす Plentworth Izzaria) is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Izzaria's current luitenant is Saigus Satu-Moja. Izzaria is an Elder Captain. Appearance Black dark hair hangs just below her shoulders, Izzaria Samiru has green eyes and a dusty yet pale complexion. She has C cup breasts and long supple legs, though in height she is rather short. Favouring high heel boots bought from earth she likes to wear the traditional shinigami black but not the conventional robe, her top being made of revealing fishnet and a stylish black skirt being her favourite everyday wear along with her Haori. She has tribal tattoo's covering her arms and back. Izzaria's Gigai generally wears the Ghostbusters insignia, and whilst she usually wears a plaid jacket with it, she has recently decided to add a larger crimson jacket to the outfit, her legs clad in denim jeans, but her feet still sporting the high-heel boots she adores. Her wrists always adorn a pair of shackles as a symbol of her being a future member of the Samiru family. The cuffs are pure black and detailed with the flower symbol of the 13th division, a sign of her devotion to her division. She now wears a bandana covering her mouth at all times as per the Samiru noble family code. Personality Izzaria Samiru is a kind and understanding Captain, although, she is often known as the kenpachi of the 13th division, titled to her by the 4th captain that knows her well. The nick-name corresponding to the way she treats her subbordinates in training and duty. Izzaria is brutal and blood thirsty with control down to an art. She often lets loose her powers as a captain upon her subordinates and beats them, cuts them and crushes them physically to teach them pain resistance and durability, giving her division a record of endurance surpassing other divisions. Izzaria Samiru's personality almost completely changes however when in the vacinity of her daughter Kurai Miru Samiru-Dragovar. Turning affectionate, somewhat childish and very motherly. Outside the training ring, Izzaria prides herself on being a personal friend to each member of her division, giving them each individual attention in training them or getting to know them. To those that get to know her, Izzaria Samiru is strong in her opinions, unwaveringly loyal and always has Seretai's best interests at heart. History Background Story Born in England as Izzaria Plentworth, Izzaria was one of two twins, born an hour between her sister Saigus. Izzaria grew up in a standard family with her sister in east anglia Norfolk. Her mother died when she was only ten leaving her only with her father, throughout the years, Izzaria found her fience, Glenn Dragovar, a British-Ukislavian boy that had never been to his homeland, he spoke with a british accent and had brown fuzzy hair and a long face, he was desperatly thin but well proportioned for it. Izzaria and Glenn married when she was only 20 and she took the name Izzaria Dragovar. It wasn't long after that she fell pregnant, however, she had a miscarriage, losing the baby grief stricken her but she quickly moved on after about 3 weeks, deciding then to adopt, hoping it would fill the void. Her choice of child was unusual, probably due to the different species, her adopted son was not human, he was a wolf boy. Raising the child was difficult, animalistic instincts where strong in the child, his name was Jauxred Dragovar. When Jauxred was only six years old, Izzaria became very ill, suffering from Leukemia, shortly dying from it. She was sucessfully soul buried by a Shinigami and was sent to rukongai with no memory except for the name Izzaria Dragovar. Izzaria found work at a local breadstall in the 47th district of Rukongai. Her days were boring and glum. One day, a hollow attacked the area, it was animalistic, but very strong and was wolfish in nature. Izzaria managed to bring down the beast by stabbing it through its only eye and into the brain with one of her stall breadknifes, but was mortaly wounded in the process. Izzaria awoke in the court of pure souls in the 4th division, after that she was easily accepted into the folds of shinigami training. Izzaria excelled and became adept in swordsmanship and tactical defence, her weakness being her speed, never really being anything more than average in that department. Her kido ability was good enough, but slightly lax compared to her fellow shinigami, but she wasn't much interested in the subject. Swordplay and rules of battle intrigued her, and she learnt them well, throughout it all, she became an expert in simple endurance, able to take almost any injury without so much as flinching. Izzaria quickly graduated and became a member of the 13th division, she was taken on by the then captain Leion Violet, a man that Izzaria rather admired. Her powers developed and as she rose in the ranks, she soon found herself as the third seat, she had gained shikai through sheer effort and training, her powers proving to be that of shadow and darkness. During bankai training, her taicho went increasingly difficult on her, using his own bankai. Izzaria eventually gained it in a rather epic battle, ending with her bankai scythe against her taicho's neck, with him chuckling loudly, the battle ended and her taicho gave her a tapp on the arm as a sign of reasurance, but when he removed his hand, it seemed he had attatched an LT band to her arn, promoting her there and then to his fuku-taicho. Izzaria's bankai proved dangerous to herself and those around her, during the night it worked perfectly to her command, needing almost no training with it at all, however, during the day, her bankai would take control of her, her eyes would go black and behind her, a large skull would tear itself out of the sky, a skull made of shadows. Tentacles would shoot from it and attempt to skewer and bind those around her, be they friend or foe. In her time as a member of the 13th division, Izzaria met Aroki Miru Samiru of the 12th division, one of the two sons of the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi. Aroki had cancerous reiatsu that ate things around it, Izzaria, having dark reiatsu herself, found his strangely comforting, allowing them to get close without being uncomfortable. They soon fell in love. The couple soon found themselves engaged, Aroki being late to get rings though. Izzaria and him started training together to try and control her daytime bankai, they managed too, allowing Izzaria to gain her full power. One week later after she had gained her control, Izzaria was promoted to captain of the 13th division, Leion Violet transfered to be 7th division captain. Izzaria took to the role of captain like a storm, she began developing the division in a new light. she believed that each division had their personal stengths and abilities, and she felt that the defence division, should have endurance. Through this train of thought, she began to treat her subordinates cruelly, out of the training square she would be kind and almost motherly to them, but in times of duty and training, she would be brutal and lethal. Often sending them to 4th with far worse injuries than they had every sustained in actual combat, and more often than actual combat with enemies at that. This earnt her the nickname of kenpachi of the 13th division from her good friend nicholas, the taicho of the 4th division. However, it was noted many times and stated that Izzaria had 'control down to a fine art' never causing more damage than neccisary, pushing her subordinates and those she trained to almost death, but never actually killing them. The division loved Izzaria for her ways, no matter how brutal. She had reformed the division in this way and had given them all a new skill and ability, for each member now had incredable pain resistance and could fight for longer than any other division. Izzaria was at home running her division, her and Aroki soon had a child, Kurai Miru Samiru-Dragovar, and have recently gotten married. Officially making Izzaria second name Samiru. Izzaria's Division have recently been appointed officialy, earth defence force instead of seretai, giving Izzaria command over seals and earth responce when Arrancar's are terrorising the living world. Izzaria Samiru Quotes: "You, will come back with me to seretai, to answer to the division you abandoned, and to the mercy or wrath of the Captain Commander." She said, lifting her giant blade. "Or I will take your other arm, and drag you there by your throat." - Said to Rogue Shinigami Yashamaru Kato, Ex 6th Division Taicho after she had shattered through his Black Coffin Kido and severed his left arm. "Looks like I'll need a forklift...Your Bueracratic fatass can't be carried by righteousness alone.'' - Said to Izzaria by Jack Garrison, Quincy Paladin when trying to heave her unconcious body onto his shoulders. Power & Abilities Swordmanship: ''Highly adept in swordsmanship, able to react and counter with great ability and speed. However, she was not taught proper kendo, her sword experiance and ability come from combat experiance only. ''Kidõ: ''Slightly less than average ability in kido, able to use multikido incantations but not concecutivly, and only when at full strength. ''Flash Step: ''Average speed of flashstep, as a captain this is incredably fast, but amoung captains her speed is merely average, and easily beatable. ''Spiritual Power: As an Elder Captain Izzaria has extremely high and dense spiritual pressure. In its feeling it seems somewhat dark, like a shadow creeping over you. Without being cold it often causes a shiver to crawl down the spine or hairs to stand up on end. Zanpakutõ Senkin no Kage (English: World of Shadows) *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is '"Embrace the World in Darkness, Senkin no Kage!"' '''Shikai Special Abilities:' Garandou Seishou (Energy Void) A move that absorbs all energy in the area, gathers it up in the ground and egnites it in a terrific explosion. Power depends on the power of the energy it absorbs. (Note: uring this move is activated, kido is impossible, and all reiatsu is also sent down to the ground. Izzaria's sword is stabbed into the ground throughout the move and the ground is black, this move is self damaging, and at the very least almost kills Izzaria everytime. She has only ever used this move once.This is her strongest move and the only one she fears using.) Horimono no Kage (Tattoo of Shadows) Move that forces duplicate black tattoo's that cover Izzaria's skin to cover the ground in a 5 meter radias, when energy is caste, they absorb it and the same spell can be redirected from any of the of the tattoo's izzaria desires. This only works if the blast can fit through the tattoo's, and does not matter how powerful the blast is. lightning or fire effects are flexible, and so will always be absorbed and resent out. Garandou Ridairekushon (Redirecting Void) The only move in Izzaria's list that does not require a calling to activate, with a simple gesture of her hand and a thought, the void will open. It is a move that opens up a portal/void, anything can enter this void, even Izzaria, it can travel her, almost instantaniously up to 100 yards, and any amount of energy can enter. However, depending on the power of the thing that enters, be it energy or person, will depend on the alocated time period. She can hold the equivilent to the Captain Commander for 10 seconds, captain for 30 seconds, LT for 1 and a half minutes, 3rd seat for 3 minutes. if it goes over the alocated time period, the object, person or blast within the void will erupt out of Izzaria's chest, killing her. Also, if anyone other than Izzaria or another shadow or darkness user enters the void, they are subjected to their worst fear and nightmairs over and over until released. They will feel everything, as though it where real, but it is all an illusion, no damage is done to the person. Kagetama (Shadow Sphere) Creates a massive black sphere around Izzaria and her opponant, her opponant loses all sight due to the dark. The dark can be used to Izzaria's advantage as she can always see perfectly, regardless of the level of light due to her shadow abilities. Tentacles can be sprouted from the walls, energy moves phase through kagetama's walls and out the other side, so kido attacks have no effect on kagetama. It can also be closed in around the enemy, to bind them, like a full body cover. Note: light can be created of course so the oponant can see, doesnt block reiatsu or hearing, so Izzaria can be heared and sensed, way to get out is via a strong slash of a blade. Maru no Kage (Box of Shadows) Six large portals apear above, below, in front and behind and on both right and left sides, of the enemy, they send out tentacles and try to enclose around the person, forcing them into the shadow void. This can be escaped by slashing through the voids, but the blade must hit the egde of the void from the outside, or the blade will be sucked in. Also, if energy or a person is inside the void from being captured in a portal, and Maru no Kage is activated, it will fly out of the portals surrounding the opponant. *'Bankai: '''Its Bankai command is '"Bankai!"' '''Bankai Name: Juuben Senkin no Kage (English: Perfect World of Darkness)' Bankai description: Izzaria's Bankai is unique, the powers and abilities and even appearence, changing and altering depending on if its night or day. NIGHT BANKAI: Ground for over 300 meters around become pure black, (does not affect sight) sword becomes a very large black scythe. DAY BANKAI: Sword still becomes scythe, eyes go black, masive black wings, 4 pillars of pure blackness rise from the ground behind her casting a large shadow over here and her oponant. Bankai powers: NIGHT BANKAI: Ability to phase in and out of large surfaces big enough for her body to fit in (ergo, cannot phase through swords) able to atack from almost any direction his way, and defencive abilities are stronger than most other captains. As a normal captain her bankai was weaker than normal captains giving her a large weakness, however, since her rise in strength and promotion to Elder Captain, Izzaria has raised her nightime bankai to equel normal captains. still lower than her level, but no longer such a heiness weakness. DAY BANKAI: Shadow of the large pillars make her kinetic energy pentouple, (times by 5) causing her blows to do 5 times the damage and force, cratoring the ground with each swing, despite this immence power, she is actually very weak when it comes to damage, she has no defence at all, and if she does not kill her oponant with the first great swing, she is in danger, even a treainee could cause serious damage to her in this mode. If she leaves the shadow of the Pillars, she loses the wings, her power and defence and everything become general power of a normal bankai, with absolutly no powers and abilities at all, even shikai moves in bankai will not work outside the shadow. (Note: her speed is still average, so a faster opnant has a massive advantage over Izzaria in this mode.) Bankai True Form: True form of her Bankai creates 30 pillars around her and her oponant in a circle, as each second goes by, a single pillar fades away, so it only lasts for 30 seconds. During this time she has all day and night time abilities and shikai abiltiies of her bankai seemingly without weakness, however, once the 30 seconds are up, she will lose conciousness and sleep for 48 hours, rendering her useless. (Note: despie the angle of the sun, the pillars caste their shadow directly into he center of the circle at all times. Each pillar casts its own shadow, so as the pillars disapear, the shadow has sections cut out where the light enters, if Izzaria steps into the light, she loses her powers like her normal daytime bankai. So as her time runs out, fighting becomes more difficult. True Bankai can only be activated during daytime bankai.) Relationships Married to Aroki Miru Samiru Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ). All content has been created by Izzaria Cerise and reedited by her as well. Category:Shinigami Category:Izzaria Quotes